english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Epcar
Richard Epcar (born April 29, 1955 in Denver, Colorado) is an American actor, director and voice actor. He is married to voice actress Ellyn Stern. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Captain Saikhan, Firebender Gangster (ep1), Husband (ep10), Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009) - Additional Voices *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Royal Crier (ep26), Soldier (ep2), Soldier (ep25) *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Admiral Taholis (ep12), Olaf (ep11) *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Commissioner James Gordon *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Commissioner James Gordon *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Commissioner James Gordon *Bling (2016) - Captain Black, Additional Voices *Toy Warrior (2005) - Dark Warrior 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs (2012) - Kazbek *The Blue Elephant (2008) - Ajan, King Naresuan, Officer 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Muhammed: The Last Prophet (2002) - Abu Jahl, Counselor, Tribal Leader *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Vince Grant, The Haydonites *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Locksmith *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef (2007) - Moe Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Ben Dixon *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Ben Dixon (ep1) *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Jim "Lunk" Austin 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Tomoru Sakishima, Doctor *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Great Pharmaceutical President, Police Team 1 Leader (ep13), Reiji Akiyama (ep8), SAT Commander (ep12) *Blood Lad (2014) - Ramen Shop Owner (ep8), Wolf Daddy (ep9) *Blue Dragon (2009) - Killer Bat *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Gale, Old Exorcist Teacher, Teacher (ep3) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) - Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Detective Wakai (ep23), President (eps12-23) *Buso Renkin (2008) - Narrator, Saruwatari *Coppelion (2015) - Foreman Kurobe *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Eaglearrow *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Merukimon *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Styraco *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Sloan, Thug (ep9) *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Genji Kamogawa, Chairman Toho *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Narrator *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Batou *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Batou *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Tatsusuke Honjo, Bodyguard (ep17), Relative (ep20), Ronin (ep19), Samurai (ep20), Vagrant (ep1) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Hajime Fukuroda, Director (ep27), Director Shirosawa (ep22), Masked Man (ep33), Megumi's Manager (ep28), Shaman (ep23), Staff (ep22), Tohru Ohta (ep15), Toshiyuki Saejima (eps30-31), Waiter (ep18) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Bendot, Cherry (ep5), Goz, Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2017) - Joseph Joestar *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Bushi, Crazed Bushi (ep6), Kabane, Shojin *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Colonel *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - AD (ep21), Anchor Man (ep19), Announcer (ep8), Annoying Customer (ep12), Asian Indian (ep21), Baseball Broadcaster (ep19), Big Guy (ep5), Boy A (ep24), Boy B (ep24), Boy C (ep24), Boy D (ep24), Boy E (ep24), Cameraman (ep21), Chairman (ep3), Clerk 1 (ep13), Comic Market Staff A (ep12), Cop (ep5), Dentist (ep23), Director (eps19, 22), Goal Official (ep8), Host (ep5), MC (ep23), Man (ep11), Man A (ep2), Official (ep8), Ordinary Person A (ep6), Ordinary Person B (ep6), PTA (ep8), Participant A (ep12), Passerby (Male; ep8), President Takahashi (ep12), Producer (ep22), Professor (ep6), Recorder (ep8), Seiichi Hachiya (ep21), Spiritual Counselor (ep20), TV Voice B (ep11), TV Voice C (ep11), Tadao Hiiragi, Teacher (ep2), Teacher (ep7), Teacher (ep24), Voice of Game Character (ep3) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Inspector Zenigata *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Kei's Father (ep64), Meiko's Father, Principal, Reiji Tsuchiya *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Cancer (ep8), Libra (ep7), News Anchor (ep8) *Metal Fighter Miku (1998) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Haeda Gunnel, Orcus (ep5) *Mon Colle Knights (2001-2002) - Earth Dragon *Monster (2009-2010) - Inspector Heinrich Lunge, Man D (ep67) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Gang Member#1 (ep181), Hanzo, Land of Lightning Feudal Lord, Manda (ep125), Sand Village Councillor (ep218), Villager (ep347) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Danzō Shimura (ep32), Rogue Ninja (ep11) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Tsuchi-Gumo *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Enge, Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Kuroda Kanbei *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Lory Takarada (Announced) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Zochi *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Thor (ep17) *Teknoman (1994) - Mac Mackelroy *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Pirate (ep20), Seiryo's Father (ep18), Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Kouichiro Toudou, Narration (ep1) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Helbram, Barbarian (ep9) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Rou (ep35) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Armorhide *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - Kokoperi (ep9) *Zenki (2001-2003) - Kagura *Zetman (2013) - Man in Black B, Chemeleon EVOL, Mamoru Kabe 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Jun Bansyoya *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Narrator *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Genji Kamogawa 'Movies' *Robotech: Long Live Alive (2013) - Lunk *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - MODAT Security Commander *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Vince Grant 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Narrator *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Zangetsu *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Batou *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Batou *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Batou *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo (2003) - Daisuke Jigen *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Royal Guard *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Flanagan Boone, Innkeep, Zeon Officer *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Edmond Honda 'OVA - Dubbing' *Bastard!! (2001) - Abigail *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Trader Pilot *éX-Driver (2002) - Kei Munakata *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Kei Munakata *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Mitsukake *Gatchaman (1997) - Rocky *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Tatsusuke Honjo, Teizan's Father (ep1) *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Guld Goa Bowman *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Kelly Layzner *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2011) - Daguza Mackle *New Getter Robo (2005) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Detective (ep2), Giovanni, Matt (ep8) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - Additional Voices *Bio Zombie (2001) - Ox *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Akasaka, Furukawa 'Movies' *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *I Love You, Beth Cooper (2008) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Devil's Rejects (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Killing Room (2009) - Additional Voices *The Proposal (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Cyclopter (ep22) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Barbarax, Fishface (ep10) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Vexicon (ep10) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Bowling Org (ep19) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1994) - Goatan the Storm-Bringer (ep42), Primator, Rhinoblaster (ep58), Shellshock (ep22) *Saban's VR Troopers (1994) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Lucian 'android/iOS Games' *Stargate SG-1: Unleashed (2013) - General George Hammond (ep1), Jaffa (ep1), Prophet 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Judge Harkness *Breakdown (2004) - Charlie Two, Research Center Employee, Researcher in Need, Soldier *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - August Oldmann *Dark Horizon (2008) - Additional Voices *Dead Space 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Lokar, Witless Fighter *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia (1999) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Newerth (2014) - Dynasty Prophet *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Joker *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Dog Guard *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Joker *Injustice 2 (2017) - Joker *League of Legends (2010) - Xin Zhao *Mafia III (2016) - Judge Cornelius Holden, Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Madison Jeffries *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *ModNation Racers (2010) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Raiden *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) - Raiden, The Joker *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Raiden *ParaWorld (2006) - Cole *Phase Paradox (2001) - Stanley Kinabalu *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Robotech: Invasion (2004) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Terrorist Cyrus *Smite (2013) - Poseidon *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Interrogator *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Aggressor Destroyer, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Captain Theraguin, Ironfist, Milosh Varta, Renegin, Sedoya Senn, Ukabi *Stonekeep (1995) - Farli *Supreme Commander (2007) - Colonel Zachary Arnold, Mach *Tekken 6 (2009) - Azazel *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Outsider Elite *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Dervenin, Lokir, Noster Eagle-Eye, Octieve San, Proventus Avenicci *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Skywarp, Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment (2010) - Daldren Gray, Toroah the Messiah *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *Wetlands (1995) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Taichiro Sugai *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Arena Announcer, Taichiro Sugai, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Arena Announcer, Taichiro Sugai, Additional Voices *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Gaius Van Baelsar *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy (2011) - Ulrich "Keynote" Olsen *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Chandelier Control Room *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Souga Kagutsuki *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Bourd Rade, Church Knight B *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Gengai *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Keithgriff Hazeldine *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Theodore *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Keithgriff Hazeldine *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Captain of the Dark Service *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Wallace *Blue Dragon (2007) - Heat-Wave Sai, Jeelala, King Ghost *Bravely Default (2013) - Argent Heinkel *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Deputy Director Mittleman, Knight Argent Heinkel *Catherine (2011) - Additional Voices *Crimson Sea 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Cross Edge (2009) - Demitri Maximov, Bourd Rade *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Fame Douglas, Leon *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013) - Leon *Death by Degrees (2005) - Soldiers *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Dong Zhuo *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Dong Zhuo, Zhang Man Cheng *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Dong Zhuo *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cheng Pu, Cheng Yi, Dong Min, Dong Tu Na, Dong Zhuo, Han Dang, Hou Xuan, Jinhuan Sanjie, King Duosi, Li Yan, Ma Teng, Wu Lan, Wu Tugu, Yan Yan, Zhang Cheng, Zhao Cen *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Bian Xi, Cheng Pu, Deng Ai, Dong Zhuo, Han Xian, Kuai Liang, Wu Lan, Yang Ren *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Dong Zhou *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Dong Zhou *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Dong Zhou *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - HQ *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Walhart *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Jedah *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Zeed *Galerians (2000) - Dr. Lem, Dr. Steiner, Gangster, Maintenance Man *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Batou *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Batou *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Batou *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Godfrey Sforza, Pylos *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Masked Man B *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Additional Voices *Kessen II (2001) - Pang De *Kessen III (2005) - Hisahide Matsunaga, Shingen Takeda *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Terra-Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) - Ansem/Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013) - Ansem/Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Ansem/Xehanort *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Ansem/'Xehanort' *Last Rebellion (2010) - Arzelide Lorvin, Grudge Holders *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Luminous Arc (2007) - Andre *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Daisuke Jigen *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Flay Gunnar, Zeppel Kriever *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Dad Puni, Flay Gunnar, Lily's Father, Zeppel Kriever *Mugen Souls (2012) - Shirogane *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Shirogane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Manda *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Manda *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hanzo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - General Store Staff *Odin Sphere (2007) - Brigan, Hindel *Persona 5 (2017) - Principal *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Shingen Takeda *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Kanbe Kuroda *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Tsar Nicholas, Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Hope, Voice *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Asahi's Dad *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Additional Voices *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Krux *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Del Argosy/The Crimson Shield *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Gabriel *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Airyglyph XIII, Time Gate *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2017) - Akuma/Gouki *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Envoy, Gralesyde Soldier, Kurt, Windor Soldier *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Efreet *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Kamogawa *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Bokuzen Ujiie, Cao Xiu, Cheng Yuanzhi, Dong Zhuo, Gao Shun, Genba Karasawa, Guan Hai, Kazumasa Isono, Kiyotsuna Akao, Kojuro Katakura, Li Meng, Michiyasu Kurushima, Mitsuyasu Shimura, Morinobu Nishina, Murashige Araki, Naganori Yamazaki, Nagashige Tomita, Nagayuki Miyoshi, Narimasa Saasa, Nobuyasu Goto, Song Xian, Sun Li, Tomomichi Iwanari, Wang Lang, Yan Baihu, Yang Huai, Yorisada Yazawa, Yoshiaki Kato, Yoshimasa Tanaka, Yoshimitsu Murakami, Xu Rong, Zhu Zhi *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Dong Zhuo, Gao Shun, Hidetsuna Sakenobe, Kageyori Yashiro, Kojuro Katakura, Li Meng, Mitsunao Takeoka, Mitsuyasu Shimura, Nobuyasu Goto, Song Xian, Yan Baihu, Yasutomo Asahina *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Ziggy/'Ziggurat 8' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (271) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (184) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2018. Category:American Voice Actors